Hip Hop Wannabes
by Jina-chan
Summary: Kaiba throws a contest....for RAPPING? And what will happen when characters from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho join in? Get ready for rapping battles and heavy cursing!
1. Can't Stop Me, B

Hip-Hop Wannabes 

Summary: Kaiba is sick of losing duels to Yugi so he throws a contest....for RAPPING??? WTF? And what will happen when characters from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho join in? Get ready for rapping battles and heavy cursing!!

Chapter 1: Can't Stop Me....B

"I'm running out of ideas for our contests..." Kaiba said.   
Mokuba danced to the music blaring on the radio. "I like big butts and I cannot lie!!" he yelled. The CEO raised an eyebrow at the audicious line. "Mokuba turn that nonsense off."   
"Aw shut up, dawg." He started break-dancing.   
Kaiba sweatdropped. Since when did he learn to break dance? he wondered.   
"I need an idea, little brother." he said kindly, revolting at his tone. Normally, his kid brother was swayed by his sweet talk.   
"I ain't helping your sorry ass with makin' a freakin' tournament. Home skillet, youse gotta face the music. Yugi gonna thug your dumb mother-fin' ass all the way back to Japan everytime."   
"MOKUBA!!" he roared. "Don't you ever talk like that in this house you understand?!"   
"O.K. my fella." the foul-mouthed kid went to the window and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Mother-fers!!"   
Below the Japanese people shrugged. "Hip-hop got another one..." some muttered. "Kaiba Mokuba!" Kaiba Seto argued.   
"No! I'm K-Z!! Call me K-Z!" he rebelled.   
"Why?"   
"It sounds pimpin'!"   
"OUT!!!" "What?"   
"Until you can talk normally you're out of here!"   
"But dawg, er, brother you can't do that."   
"Oh yeah I can! Cause I'm filthy-ass rich, home-skillet-biscuit!"   
"G-g-g-g-g-g-g-UNIT!" (from Dave Chappelle. lol)   
"G-g-g-g-g-g-good-BYE!"   
And at that, Kaiba slammed the door. Mokuba was locked out. Into the new world.   
"Oh f." he said.

End of chapter 1.   
Comment 'yall.


	2. The Preliminaries Begin! Demon's Making

Hip Hop Wannabes 

Summary: Kaiba is sick of losing duels to Yugi so he throws a contest....for RAPPING??? WTF? And what will happen when characters from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho join in? Get ready for rapping battles and heavy cursing!!

A/N: Thanks for you guys who reviewed! And those who didn't will be the first to go into space without oxygen. MWAHAHAHA evil laughter

Chapter 2: The Preliminaries Begin! Rapper #1: Demon's Making

"I got it!" Kaiba cried in discovery shortly after throwing Mokuba out. "I'll hold a rap contest!"

A few days later Kaiba's minions (hehe, funny word) posted up flyers all over Domino and nearby towns. Soon applications flowed in and over a thousand people wanted to compete for the prize:   
A 5-year recording contract with MegaTokyo Records (okay so I winged it there).

Kaiba had his workers hire judges to pick the rappers. He didn't want to hear it himself.

Kagura (of Inuyasha) Himinako, Genkai (YYH) Umeji and Solomon Moto became the judges.

"Demon's Making, you're up first." Genkai said into the mike. The old castle door opened. Kurama and Hiei walked in.

"You are sing 'Bia Bia', yes?" Solomon asked.

"Yeah." they both replied.

"Okay, then. Show us what you punks got." Genkai smirked.

Kurama smiled at the harsh judge and turned on the boombox. The music bagan to play.

"Aiyyo check this out, supreme figga nigga Hiei   
Rockin with Lil' Kurama and Yoko Kitsune   
(Yoko Kitsune nigga) Demon's Making, Dog (Ay tell them niggaz what's up though)   
If you scared, get the f out the club nigga!"

"Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you actin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you fussin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you lookin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'me up, get 'em up)   
Why you frontin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)"

"Well get 'em up (Get 'em up)   
Put 'em up (Put 'em up)   
Stop actin' like a bitch and get yo hands up Well get 'em up (Get 'em up)   
Put 'em up (Put 'em up)   
Stop actin' like a bitch and get yo hands up Well where you from nigga (Where you from)   
Where you from nigga (Where you from)   
God dammit motherfer where you from (Where you from)   
Well where you from nigga (Where you from)   
Where you from nigga (Where you from)   
God dammit motherfer where you from (Where you from)   
Well represent yo shit - represent yo shit Say f that clique - say f that clique Represent yo shit - represent yo shit Say f that clique - say f that clique Well you scared (You scared) - You scared (You scared)   
Stop actin' like a bitch you scared (You scared)   
You scared (You scared) - You scared (You scared)   
Stop actin' like a bitch you scared (You scared)"

The judges seemed impressed. So far, so good.

"Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you actin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you fussin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you lookin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'me up, get 'em up)   
Why you frontin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)"

Kurama don't suck no dicks or lick no nuts   
Bitch I hit licks and flip bricks   
Every two hours switch whips to keep the peoples off me   
What you know about that No-Doz and coffee   
No sleep, I'm lookin' 40   
With three bricks in a 740   
Bitch I ain't got time to party   
I'm breakin' bread with Demonic niggaz   
Over a hot Bennigan's dinner   
Thinkin' how I'ma cop the 6 at the beginnin' of winter   
Chrome it out and then fit it with timber, that's wood grain   
What you ain't know, this a hood thang   
All my thugs let ya wood swang   
Bitches make ya ass clap   
I'm takin' all y'all ASCAP and BMI   
Catch me drivin' DUI   
Look cause I don't give a f nigga I'm livin to die   
Who on this track fin with me, y'all is willin' to try   
Kurama the thug with no feelings inside, motherfer"   
"

"Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you actin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you fussin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you lookin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'me up, get 'em up)   
Why you frontin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)"

Yoko, Kurama's demon form took over and started rapping Ludacris' part.

"Well pour out the Henn and Coke and fire up that dro'   
It's Yoko Kitsune off Old National and Godby Road   
The block is sold, "CLEAR!" then I shocked the globe   
I clock the hoes, lock do's and drop the 'bows   
I rock the shows; pop lock and knock yo nose   
You Bia' Bia', I grab my .44 and mop the flo'   
I Mop & Glo'; the Feds tryin to stop my dough   
They claim they caught me at the docks with a flock of snow   
I bring the pain - cock back and swing the thang   
Yo' girl mad cause she told me don't even bring the thang   
And then I told her - I said it's cool, get at me   
And then my voice got raaaassspy   
Cause I was smokin' on some Cali and my eyes were dazed   
I was in the zone, coulda thrown up them tre's   
And if you lost, Lil' Jon's got some Eastside ways   
So stop actin' like a Bia if yo ass ain't blaze"

"Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you actin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you fussin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'em up, get 'em up)   
Why you lookin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)   
Bia Bia (Get 'me up, get 'em up)   
Why you frontin' like a - like a (Push 'em off, push 'em off)"

Hiei and Kurama began to sing again.

"Bitch niggaz in the house tell me what's up   
A nigga slapped you in the mouth and told you shut up   
Somebody holler get 'em and now you just a victim   
Shorty tried to stick 'em, told the pit bull to sick 'em   
I know he wanna run but he can't he assed out   
Punched him in his chin and then he passed out   
Woke up with his pockets turned inside-out   
Always hit them weak motherfaz right in they mouth   
You better stay out the way and act like you ain't havin' shit   
Cause niggaz will run up in yo ass like you a nasty bitch   
You little bitch, that's what the callin' you   
You'd be a damn fool to act like you ballin' dude   
Mindin' yo business, they grabbed you by yo collar   
You feel like Marvin Gaye cause they make you wanna holler   
But since you can't run, you might as well fight   
Quit actin' like a bitch and live a real life   
You just a - Bia' Bia'!"

The song ended and the judges clapped immediately.

"That was wonderful! Even though my hearing aids censored out the cus words." Solomon said.

"May I have your phone number Kurama?" Kagura joked. (joking? omg, so OOC.) Kurama blushed.

Genkai pulled out two blue pieces of paper. "You're going to Tokyowood!!" (well that was cruddy. To be changed.)

"Oh yeah! We're the best motherfers in the world!" Hiei yelled.

"What? You guys are mothers?" Solomon shouted over their cheering.

The two walked out triuphantly. "You made it?" Someone asked.

"Maybe they aren't too bad."

"I heard them rapping. They must be really good."

People murmured as they went on. After Hiei and Kurama walked out of the building, the redhead whispered. "I kind of feel bad for cursing so much in under five minutes."

"I kind of feel bad it all got censored in this fan fic." Hiei replied. They stared at each other. The two demons laughed.

End of chapter 2!

Jina-chan: Please review! It'll make me feel loved. And I need the love. Or I'll cry.   
Jikuro: You never cry.   
Jina-chan: Thank you, yami, for killing the drama!   
Jikuro: You are welcome. No wait. Nope you're not.   
Jina-chan: Why you!   
Malik: Why do I end up with the psychos.

Okay...the above was a chat with my yami and Malik. They both reside in my head!!

But here's something for you guys to do:   
Who should go first? Malik, Yusuke or Inuyasha? And what should the song be?

I need ideas! I don't wanna get stuck in the midddle of the fic!!


	3. A Perverted Duet

Hip Hop Wannabes

Summary: I'm too lazy to copy and paste it so you'll have to try to remember. (think, now! Use those brains!!)

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or the modified rap songs. But there are some raps I did write that belong to moi.

Oh yeah this is one hell of a long chapter.

Note from the Author!!

Jina-chan: O.O;; Wow I'm suprised at how many reviews I got within two days. That's more than what I got on any other fanfic I've posted. THANK YOU EVERYONE!! YOU MADE ME CRY!!  
Jikuro: I thought you'd cry if you weren't reviewed.  
Jina-chan: (glare) I'm crying because I'm happy, stupid.  
Jikuro: People are weird.  
Malik: And what are you?!  
Jikuro: A demon on the most part.  
Jina-chan: Oh great I have a psycho and a demon in my head and I'm part pervert!!  
Random people: Congrats! You're multi-racial!  
Jina-chan: Okay, okay, back to the fanfiction. Oh and because of linkmaster27's request, Inuyasha will go first and someone will sing with him. Wonder who it is? Mwahahaha! Note this chapter will be very disturbing and perverted. I also have a concussion from my friend, Carinne (the evil little wench!!) so all reality shall be removed for the sanity of nothing.

Chapter 3: A Perverted Duet-- Featuring the Feudal Era Stars!

Inuyasha tied the red bandana over his demon ears. He look at his partner. "You ready for this?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I am."

Thirty minutes later, the hanyou was called to audition. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He had on a white muscle tee (so hot!!) and baggy black jeans. "Let's do this." he whispered confidently.

"You are Inuyasha?" Genkai asked, eyebrow raised when they walked in. Kagura's head shot up. She had been asleep from listening to all the boring losers.

"Yeah. This is Gansta Mikojo." Inuyasha said. The young woman behind him nervously smiled but immediately glared at Kagura.

"Alright then go." Solomon told them.

Inuyasha put the CD into the player.

"Inuyasha  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
give it to me now, give it to me now

G. Mikojo  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Give it to me now, give it to me now  
give it to me now..

Inuyasha  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

G. Mikojo  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

Inuyasha  
I wanna get you in the Georgia Dome on the fifty yard line  
while the Dirty Birds kick for t'ree  
And if you like in the club we can do it  
in the DJ booth or in the back of the V.I.P.  
Whipped cream with cherries and strawberries on top, lick it don't stop  
Keep the door locked don't knock while the boat rock  
We go-bots and robots so they gotta wait til the show stop  
or how 'bout on the beach with black sand  
lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man  
Table top or just give me a lap dance  
The Rock to the Park to the Point to the Flatlands  
That demon Inuyasha (woo) in the public bathroom  
or in back of a classroom  
how ever you want it lover lover gonna tap that ass soon  
see I cast 'em and I past 'em get a tight grip and I grasp 'em  
I flash 'em and out last 'em  
and if ain't good then I trash 'em while you stash 'em  
I'll let 'em free  
and the tell me what they fantasy  
like up on the roof roof tell yo boyfriend not to be mad at me

Inuyasha  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

G. Mikojo  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

Inuyasha  
I wanna get you in the bath tub  
with the candle lit you give it up till they go out  
or we can do it on stage of the Inuyasha concert  
cause you know I got sold out  
or red carpet dick could just roll out  
go 'head and scream you can't hold out  
we can do it in the pouring rain  
runnin the train when it's hot or cold out  
how 'bout in the library on top of books  
but you can't be too loud  
you wanna make a brother beg for it  
give me TLC 'cause you know I be too proud  
we can do it in the white house  
tryna make them turn the lights out  
champaign with my campaign let me do the damn thing  
what's my name, what's my name, what's my name a sauna, jacuzzi  
in the back row at the movie  
You can stratch my back and rule me  
You can push me or just pull me  
on hay in middle of the barn (woo) rose pedals on the silk sheets uh  
eating fresh fruits sweep yo woman right off her feet

Inuyasha  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

G. Mikojo  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

Inuyasha  
I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
that's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
in the garden all in the dir  
Roll around Georgia Brown that's the way I like it twerk  
Legs jerk, overworked, underpaid but don't be afraid  
In the sun or up in the shade  
on the top of my escalade  
Maybe your girl and my friend can trade; tag team, off the ropes!  
On the ocean or in the boat! Factories or on hundred spokes!  
What about up in the candy sto' that chocolate chocolate make it melt  
Whips and chains, handcuffs, smack a little booty up with my belt  
Scream help play my game; dracula man I'll get my fangs  
Horseback and I'll get my reigns, school teacher let me get my brains

Inuyasha  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

G. Mikojo  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

Inuyasha  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

G. Mikojo  
I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from yo' head to yo' toes  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the flo'  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy!"

They were finished (not like that you gutter minds) but the judges were stunned. The perversion of the song blinded Mr. Moto, who later was taken to the hospital. Genkai tried to block out the sound of the moaning crowd from outside (erk put pervy thoughts to fully understand) and Kagura stood in envy of Gansta Mikojo.

"You wench! You took my ex-boyfriend from me!!" The wind sorceress jumped and starting mauling her face.

"Kagura!! Stop marring my girlfriend!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! She has to pay!!" Kagura her hit cheek painfully.

"Ya bitch!!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagura and flung her across the wall.

"Inuyasha..." Gangsta Mikojo cried.

"FORGET IT KIKYO! I am not taking this bullshit from anyone!!"

"But you wanted it!!!" Kikyo yelled.

"No, I wanted I wanted your ass!!" the angry hanyou cursed.

"You wanted to F me?" she asked.

"I wanted it DEAD!" He stormed out the door and slammed it.

Kagome blinked at the sound of the slammed door from across the street. "Something tells me that my incarnation is fighting over Inuyasha with Kagura. And lost."

"Don't be silly, Kagome! Inuyasha totally loves you!" Shippo said cheerfully. "You better get ready for your big day! Tomorrow is your audition!" He added peppily. (lookit, new word!) Kagome shrugged off her worry. "Yeah, you're right Shippo."

Below, on the street Kagome's hotel was on, a little homeless boy wandered through the crowds. "I will win that contest and prove to Seto I'm not some punk!"

End of Chapter 3!

Jina-chan: Again, I am soooo thankful that people reviewed. I was afraid people would flame or ingnore me like on my other fics. Oh if people could review "My Unwanted Wedding" it would encourage me to update. It used to be called My Big Fat Eygptian Wedding (no relation to that "Greek Wedding" movie.) but someone had the EXACT same title.....and was much more popular aka she got reviews. WAHH (rambles on blah blah stuff)  
Jikuro: Would you please tell your fans about the upcoming chapters you time-consuming wench!!  
Jina-chan: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??? (brawls with her yami)  
Malik: Since they're taking their time beating living crap out of each other, I will have to tell you about chapter four. But I'm missing a very good fight that I'd rather watch than talk to you people so bye.

Later.....

Jina-chan: (dragging Jikuro and Malik by chains around their necks) Sorry 'bout that. These nincompoops mess me up very often. Was anyone suprised that it was Kikyo and Inuyasha was singing together and not Kagome? That was funny for me. hehe. And did anybody lose their eyesight from the perversion like Moto-san? If so I am NOT paying for your medical bills. I warned y'all!!  
Jikuro: On the plus side (chokes out through chain) I keep your eyeballs.  
Malik: And I control you with my millennium rod for the rest of your sightless lives!  
Random girl: Hey if they were blind how could they read your threats on the internet?  
All three: QUIET YOU FOOL!!  
Random girl: Mommy!  
Jina-chan: r and r everyone!


	4. Midget has a Ballad Called Fly

Hip-Hop Wannabes

Summary: Kaiba is sick of losing duels to Yugi so he throws a contest....for RAPPING??? WTF? And what will happen when characters from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho join in? Get ready for rapping battles and heavy cursing!!

Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or the modified rap songs. And I don't own the word 'no-nos' from Venture Brothers. But there are some raps I did write that belong to moi.

Chapter 4: Midget has a Ballad...called Fly

Yugi Moto was ready. He was dressed up in his pink bunny Pjs (which will be further described later) and called out to his grandpa, "I'm ready to go!"  
"Okay, okay. Let me turn off the porn video."  
"The what?"  
"The microwave!!" his grandpa yelled back, as if correcting himself. He hurried came out, rather flushed and distorted.  
"Grandpa......your no-nos are hanging out." Yugi covered his giantic eyes-- a hard task for his tiny hands.  
"URGH!!" Mr. Moto turned around and you know...well he...he...(Before I go and think about what his no-nos would look like Grandpa turns around again and I'm safe from those dirty thoughts.)  
"Let's go!"  
"Oh boy!" cried a retarded midget we know as Yugi. They stepped out and in an instant Yugi was freezing. "Grandpa! I told you I'd be chilly. This thong isn't keeping me warm at all!!"  
"Nonsense!" Grandpa scoffed. "Someone will come by and warm your butt. Besides I designed that just for this occassion."  
"Okay." he gave up, still cold. A shadow came up behind Yugi and a low, sexy voice went, "Hey Yugi. Your ass is cold, isn't it? Want me to warm it for you?"  
Not caring, "Sure! My butt needs warmth from anyone!" Yugi let him whip his behind with an electric rope.  
"Ow!!! Is this supposed to help?!"  
"Shut up, you slave! I shall whip you harder the more you question me!!"  
"YEOW!!!" Yugi cried. All the way, his grandfather whistled, oblivious to his relative's sceams. Not to aware of the world, is he? However people were noticing the SM material on the sidewalk and shuffled about elsewhere. But a couple pornographers pulled out cameras and captured the pricless material.  
Out of nowhere, Anzu (or Tea) snatched the whip out of evil Kaiba's claws and snarled at him.  
"You bitch, give me that back!" He snapped.  
"Nya-nyah!" Anzu teased  
"WHAAAT?! You dare mock Kaiba Seto?!?" He pounced at her and punched her in the chest. Her balloon boobs popped and the width in her chest VANISHED.  
"Ahahahahahahaha!! You're like a pre-pubescent BOY! Ahahahaha!" Kaiba laughed hysterically, only to have balls kicked by a sobbing Anzu. "Goddammit!" He fell on his knees and cursed more in pain.  
"You guys come on! I really have to get to my audition." He looked at them, embarassed. "Hey Anzu did you get a haircut or something? You look different." Kaiba fell over (in knowing of Yugi's stupidity.) Anzu, however, took the comment well and smiled. "Yeah I did a while back. Come on Yugi, let's get you to that audition room!!"  
By now old gramps was long gone, a doggie following him. "You know, Yugi, you have been getting shorter lately." he smiled at the dog.

LATER

"So Yugi. What shall you be singing for us today?" Kagura asked.  
"I'm singing Fly." Yugi had his 'PJs' covered up by a frilly cape-jacket.  
"Fly?" Genkai tried to think of the song. "I don't know if I've heard that one. Go ahead."  
"Do your best, Yugi!" his grandfather cheered.  
Yugi smiled and began to sing in the worst off-key voice known to man (and monkeys!)

"Any moment everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday

Can you hear it KAAH-lling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing and take conTROLL?!!"

As he got ready for the chorus he ripped off his cape to reveal the dreaded bunny pajamas. It was an underbust corest with bunny patches sewn on, a see-through pink fishnet top, his nipples adorned with clip-on silver rings and a black vinyl thong that showed all off his freshly-whipped ass. He hopped on his TEN inch spike-heels. He turned around and shook his butt in front of the judges.

"FLYYYYY  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can SHINEIIIIIII!!  
Forget about the reasons why you can  
deny and start to try 'cus it's your time, time to fly...."

He faced the judges again, two of which were relieved not to see that side of the duelist again. One was disappointed. (Who was this?)

All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something when there's  
nothing left and the world's feeling hollow

Can you hear it KAAHH-lling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing and take con--"

"STOP!!!!!" cried Genkai and Kagura.  
"I'd like to keep my eyesight, thank you." Genkai barked harshly. "What the bloodly hell was that?"  
"It was Fly." Yugi said quietly, suprised by her curse.  
"It wasn't even close to key... or hip hop. That was full-frontal pop. What idiot wrote that song?" Kagura scoffed.  
"Hilary Duff- my idol."  
"No wonder!! Are you some dipshit? Hilary Duff is the dreaded candy pop loser we all know and hate." Kagura noted.  
"But she's my idol-"  
"We know smarty. Idol. Whatever." Genkai pushed his beliefs away. "Why did you come here dressed like that?"  
"Are you like some cross-dressing dime store stripper ho?"  
"Ho?" Yugi's eyes watered.  
"Hey!! I designed that piece myself! Don't make fun of it or Yugi!" his grandfather stood up angrily.  
"You?? Have you lost it? He's your grandson and you made him wear THAT?!" Kagura argued.  
"Your pornographer!! You even have a camera running in the back." Genkai yelled.  
"To capture his moment of glory!" Moto Sr. defended.  
"More like moment of virginity-loss!" Kagura shouted.  
Yugi stood by as they fought. "So am I not going to the second round?"  
"NO!!" Kagura and Genkai yelled. Yugi ran out. "You take him and give that kid some real clothes, you molester!!"

(Some American jail)

Michael Jackson: (sneeze) Hey! Some say mo-LES-ti-i-ing?" (sung)

---------------end of chapter 4----------------

Jina-chan: I am so sorry for the long pause! Lack of inspiration and bad math grades are all to blame. For those who waited forever, I hope this can be somewhat satisfying. If I ever take more that six weeks to update, it's probably because I forgot about this story so feel free to remind (or maim) me! If people could give ideas for later chapters it would be great! Big thankies to Sami for nagging me on to update this all.


	5. The Semifinals! Danger Ensues

Hip Hop Wannabes

Chapter 5: The Semifinals! Danger Ensues

An annoucment was made over the intercom. People hushed.

" Congradualations to all of you runts who made it." Genkai crowed on the intercom. "Now you are part of the semifinals." A huge cheer went up.

Later...

The cafeteria buzzed with excitement. Many of the semifinalists had already gotten to know each other. Friends formed as well as enemies.

Two young men walked into the room and everyone fell silent. Only the swishing of the gold on the two was heard. Keiko looked around. "What's going on? Who are they?"

"Shh!" whispered Kagome. She shuddered a little as they came closer. The man with white hair glanced at her coldly. He turned away as the men went out through the back door. As it closed the room burst with nervous talk.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Botan  
.  
"You must have not heard about them." Kagome said lowly.

"Those guys are Bakura and Malik. They're the toughest guys around."

"Like gangsters?"

"Not really. They're never a part of any group. But when they come trouble comes with them."

"That's just creepy." Keiko winced. "Wonder if Yusuke would pick a fight with them."

"Well, there was one guy from here who fought them." Kagome started.

"And?" the friends asked eagerly.

"He's in critical condition. Broken nose and internal bleeding."

"Ouch!" Botan wailed. "Can't they get suspended for that?"

"The judges say you can get hurt when you deal with rappers."  
"True." they agreed.

"Well on to better topics." Keiko replied. "What song did you sing to get in?" she asked them.

Botan and Kagome both blushed.

"Well I sang Work It."

"By Missy Elliott?" Keiko stared in horror.

"Uh-huh." Botan looked down as her friends gawked. She tried not to remember that horrible experience but the memories flowed back.

FLASH BACK

"Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it:  
ti esrever dna ti pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I  
ti esrever dna ti pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I

If you got a big ass, let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it:  
ti esrever dna ti pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I  
ti esrever dna ti pilf nwod gnaht ym tup I

Boys, boys, all type of boys  
Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys  
Why-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
Rock-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
Girl, girl, get that cash  
If it's 9 to 5 or shakin' your ass  
Ain't no shame, ladies do your thang  
Just make sure you ahead of the game..."

END FLASHBACK

"That must of have been fun." Kagome remarked.  
"You must have not heard the song." the two said.  
"Well what did you sing?" Botan asked Kagome.  
"Urgh..." Kagome smiled akwardly. "Milkshake."

FLASHBACK TWO

"...My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And they're like, it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach you but I have to charge

"I see you're on it  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys  
It can't be bought  
Just know things get caught  
Watch if you're smart..."

The girls all laughed. "I sang 'Dip It Low'." Keiko perked.

"What?" Botan cried.

"Well this reminiscing for several hours ago is great and but we got somewhere to go." Botan grinned.

"Where?" the friends asked.

"Our hotel room!"

"YEAH!"

After running like crazy lunies, they got up into their room. Keiko and Kagome walked out after Botan fell asleep. They going to look around their hotel floor when two shadows lurked behind them. Kagome spun around. She stared with wide eyes. Bakura hung over her.

"Hello dear friend." he whispered.

End: Mwahahahahahaha! I ended with a cliffhanger. Sorry this took forever. I had to work on math cuz I got a D+. >. ;; Don't think I'm dumb or anything. My teacher is evil! EVIL!

Anyways review and give me ideas for furture chapters so I can lessen my writer's block.


	6. The Delay: Hiatus in HHW

The Delay: An Apology

Yes yes it's summer and still my updates are super-slow. I was hoping I would finaly get SOME time to update but now I only have 25 days to add as manychapters to Hip-Hop wannabes. I have summer classes, a week long trip, book reports and a whole buch of extra junk to take away time for this fanfiction. I'm very happy that this story became popular but sad because I let down so many people in the late updates. I hope I still have some reviewers out there.

Also I know that half my story doesn't even make sense. Like the Bakura and Kagome pairing I made. (sigh) It seems great but incredibly akward. I'm starting to see this crossover is just sooooo wrong. Right now I'm going to have redo chapter six in an effort of non-stupidity. Please forgive my laziness! Come back my readers! 


End file.
